Shift Into Cobalt
by Power Wing
Summary: When Divatox join forces with her brother, General Havoc, the Turbo Rangers need all the help that they can get. A new Sixth Ranger enters the fray. Zack Taylor is chosen to be bear the torch for the Cobalt Powers.
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, but I did create this idea.**

**A/N:** This fanfic takes place after the events of in Episode _Darkest Day_.

Ch1

It was afternoon in Angel Grove Park. The five teens sat in the grass, moping over the recent events that have transpired.

"I should have seen this coming," growls T.J. in frustration. "Done something to stop."

T.J., it's not your fault." says Ashley. "They had more power."

"How are we going to defend Angel Grove without the Megazord?"

"Cassie's right," agrees Carlos. "It's hopeless."

"I wonder where they took the Megazord."

"Somewhere out in space, maybe."

"There's no getting it back now." says Ashley.

Meters away, a humanoid silhouette approaches the Rangers. Catching something in the corner of his eye, Justin notices the silhouette.

"What's that?" calls out Justin.

The humanoid silhouette soon decloaked into the ghostly iridescent black combat armor and the matte layers underneath of the Phantom Ranger.

"Phantom Ranger." Said Cassie as all five teens climbed to their feet. So many questions pervaded their minds.

"I doubt even he can help us out now." says Carlos, low on spirit.

"I received a transmission from Zordon." informs Phantom Ranger. "I am needed on Eltar. I will be back soon."

"What?" contends Cassie. "You can't leave us now."

"You must not despair Rangers," counsels Phantom Ranger. "There is one last hope."

"Hope?" intones Teej as he anxiously steps towards Phantom. "What hope?"

"Whatever it is," says Carlos. "It can't wait."

"You must wait Rangers." closes Phantom Ranger. "All will be revealed in time."

The Phantom Ranger then raises his arms and pulls them across his chest. Doing so activates his suit's cloaking technology. His black armor becomes camouflaged under a silhouette making him invisible. The space around him contorts as an affect to his suit's cloaking technology. The silhouette departed back into the night.

The teens looked at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile over by the abandon where house district of angel Grove, Construction workers are excavating something from the ground.

"Hey, Doug." The fat construction worker, Sam, called over his boss to show him something. It look to be a basketball-sized chunk of amber. Incased in that amber was a Special Key and device. Sam handed the new discovery over to Doug.

"What the-" started Doug. "What do ya think it is?"

"Beats me."

Meanwhile on the Space Base…

Divatox and her brother, General Havoc, have captured the Turbo Megazord and held it captive in the hangar.

They walk down the hangar, watching their loyal Chromites complete work on the Mettalosaurus.

"I have Porto working around the clock," started Havoc "Making upgrades to the Metallosaurus Operating System." says General Havoc. "It's just about complete."

"We did borrow a few ideas from those Power Brats." Says Havoc as he points to the dismantled Turbo Megazord. "Improving on it extensively, of course."

"Queen," starts Porto. "I just printed out some information that I acquired recently from the Base's computers."

"Like what?" needles Divatox Information as the coordinates of the Sixth Turbo Key. According to our sensors, some man-animals discovered a glowing rock in Angel Grove."

"Could it be?" gasps Divatox as he eyes widen. "Could it have been lying right under our noses this whole time?"

"Another Turbo Key?" inquires Elgar while scratching his head.

"Yes you Dimwitted Dunderloaf," badgers Divatox.

She grabs Elgar by the collar and pulls him closer to herself.

"Do you know what I could do with this Power if I ever got my hands on it?"

"Uh-" guesses Elgar. "You'd use it for evil?"

"I could use it to rule the WORLD." sounds Divatox as she enters her Subcraft with her dimwitted nephew following close behind.

"Listen up, Peons." starts Toxic Diva. "We are going after the Sixth Turbo Key and I of course have a full-proof plan." She cackled. "Piranhatrons," Orders Divatox. "Get to the shores and await your orders."

Her loyal lackeys saluted the Pirate Queen and then teleported in splashes of water.

Meanwhile at the Youth Center…

Cassie and Ashley are sharing a round of milkshakes with each other while below on the mat; Carlos and Teej are sparring with one another.

Carlos dressed in a green workout clothing was holding onto a red Punching Bag. Teej, dressed in Red workout clothing was delivering viscous thews onto the Punching bag.

Feeling the force of the punches through the bag, Carlos fell backwards onto the mat with a thud.

"Whoa, whoa Teej." says Carlos as he gets back onto his feet. "Calm down. You keep hitting it like that we're going to need a new one."

"I know man," exhales Teej frustratingly. "I'm just mad that -" Teej stops talking and takes quick look around to make sure no one is ease dropping on what he's going to say next. He leans in closer to Carlos.

"I'm just mad that Havoc and Divatox was able to take the Turbo Megazord from us."

"I know," counsels Carlos. "But there's no use in beating yourself up about it. As Phantom Ranger, there is one last hope."

"What did he mean by that, anyways?" probes Teej.

Just then, the ground rumbles sporadically..

"Whoa." utters Teej and Carlos as they struggle for balance.

"What's going on?" shouts Cassie.

Alarmed murmuring fills the Youth Center as people clamor for safety.

"Everybody, remain calm." cautions Stone from behind the counter. Behind him, his milkshake machine tilts over and impacts the ground, spilling its fruity substance everywhere, including his Hawaiian Shirt.

The teens pushed through the clamoring patrons and looked out of the window of the Youth Center. In the far distance lies the source of the Problem.

In the far distance was giant metallic dinosaur robot that resembled Godzilla. It terrorized the downtown sector of Angel Grove, swapping at buildings and stepping on cars. At the Controls were General Havoc himself.

"It's Metallosaurus again." Report's Carlos as he slams his feet into his palm.

"Let's get to work." directs Teej and his friends nodded in response.

Just then, their wrist communicators chimed in unison.

The four teens inspect their surroundings while retreating to a dark area by the lockers.

Teej access his wrist communicator while the others gathered around him.

"We read you, Alpha." Answers Teej. "We are alert on Metallosaurus."

"That's not it," responds Alpha. "There's a more pressing issue at hand. Report to the Command Center immediately."

The heroic teens exchanged bewildered glances with one another. What could possibly be more pressing than Metallosaurus right now.

"But-"rebuttals Teej.

"Now, Rangers." pressed Alpha.

"Fine." Teej ends the transmission.

The teens then nod at each other and stand at attention. Four energy waves are amplified on the four teens. They soon disappear in the dispersing energy. The energy waves then crawl across the sky and into the Power Chamber.

The teens soon teleport into the brightly lit the Power Chamber, designated as both the final command post as well as the base of operations for the Turbo Rangers. Dimitria is the sage within the Energy Tube and Alpha 6, the caretaker, tinkers with the computer system.

Justin, the youngest of the Rangers, was already there and laboriously working with the computer system with Alpha 6.

"'Bout time you guys showed up." greets the multifunctional automaton. "We were beginning to think that you wouldn't show."

"Let me guess," says Teej. "General Havoc is back at it again."

"A valid concern, T.J., but I'm afraid that there is a more pressing situation at hand." counsels Dimitria in her angelic voice.

"More pressing than Metallosaurus?" inquires Teej.

"The readings from our scanners indicate that there is a massive surge of Energy spiking nearby." divulges Dimitria. "We have yet to determine the source of this mysterious energy."

"You have any idea what it is?" needles Carlos.

"It's hard to tell," responds Justin without tearing his attention away from the console. "I've got a feint reading, but I haven't had such luck in narrowing it down."

"Well, two sets of hands are always better than one." Offers Carlos as he mans a position at the central computer console. As both Carlos and Justin fed instructions into the computer, the other teens fidgeted in anxiousness. With their combined efforts Carlos and Justin were able to boost the signal. Then a warble sounds emanates from the console in order to signify the scan's completion.

Justin turns his attention to the visual readout on the small navigational Screen in front of him. He halts his movements and furrows his brow in confusion.

"Weird," says Justin. "Guys, you might want to take a look at this."

"What is it, Justin?" probes Ashley as her and the rest of the gang gathers behind the boy genius. Their eyes plastered on the View Screen, making sense of the visual readout.

"According to our sensors," discloses the Blue Ranger. "The energy signature from whatever this Power Source is -is almost identical to the energy signature from our Turbo Keys."

The gang exchanged puzzled glances with one another.

"So what you're saying is that based on these energy readings, this item could be from Eltar?" theorizes Teej.

"Exactly." confirms Justin.

"If my suspicions are correct," chimes in Dimitria. "We have discovered the whereabouts of the Sixth Turbo Key and Morpher."

Taken aback, the gang exchanged shocked glances with one another.

"I told ya." gloated Alpha 6.

Now sold on why this is more important than Metallosaurus, they soon mobilized behind Justin.

"Have you pin pointed a location, yet?" investigates Teej.

"Just a few more calculations.." persists Justin while frantically feeding a series of instructions into the central computer console in an effort to establish a perimeter. "There. I have triangulated its position by the abandon warehouse district."

"That's a start." manages Teej as he pats the boy genius on the shoulder. "Good work, Justin."

The Alarm wails throughout the Power Chamber alerting the teens once again.

"What now?" begs Ashley.

"Observe the Viewing Globe," guides Dimitria. "I'm afraid that there is a more urgent problem that must be attended to."

As the Teens gathered around the Viewing Globe, a live video feed of a Fish-like Subcraft was traveling in the direction of the abandon warehouse district.

"It's Divatox," confirms Carlos as he slams his fist in his palm. "And from the looks of it, she's heading for the Power Source."

"So that was Divatox's plan all along," reduces Teej as he faces Dimitria. "To distract us with Metallosaurus while she goes after the Power Source without interference."

"Rangers," counsels Dimitria. "We may be dealing with a device that contains access to unimaginable Power. It is imperative that you locate and retrieve this item before Divatox seizes it for her own evil purposes. Its Power can hold the answer to our problems."

Cassie and Teej exchange smirks with one another. "How did I know she was going to say that?" jests Teej from under his breathe.

Cassie nudges him affectionately.

"If we split up," suggests Cassie. "Two of us can conduct a sweep outside while the rest can take on Metallosaurus."

"Good Idea," agrees Teej as he acquires a pair of Turbo Navigators from a nearby shelf. Teej tosses one over to a bewildered Cassie. "You and I just volunteered for the sweep."

Cassie nodded as she access her handheld Computer.

"Be careful, Rangers." cautions Alpha.

"Don't worry, Alpha," reassures Cassie. "We'll get there before she will. And we'll be prepared for whatever she throws at us."

At that, Teej and Cassie nod at each other and teleport out of the Power Chamber in rain of sparkles.

"I hope they find - whatever it is." says Justin.

"If this is the new Turbo Power that we have been looking for—"starts Carlos.

"Then we can use this as a new advantage." completes Ashley.

"Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo," advises Alpha. "You Rangers better move it if you plan on defending the city from Metallosaurus."

"Right." The teens brought back to the present moment now stand at attention.

"Shift Into Turbo." Proclaims Carlos, and the Morphing Sequence Commences:

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" proclaims Carlos.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" proclaims Justin.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" proclaims Ashley.

Transformed into their respective suits, The Turbo Rangers teleport out of the Power Chamber and reach the Downtown sector of Angel Grove.

"Where's that Metallosauruz?" asks Green Turbo Carlos.

"Over there." points out the Blue Turbo Justin. All three Rangers see the Giant-Battleloid destroying the abandon Power Plant.

"Without the Turbo Megazord," inquires Yellow Turbo Ashley. "How are we going to defend the City from Havoc?"

"I don't know," answers Justin as his powerful vehicle Storm Blaster arrives on the scene. "But we'll think of something. The Blue Turbo Ranger jumps into the driver side of the vehicle while the Yellow Turbo Ranger occupies the passenger side. This leaves the Green Turbo Ranger to climb in to the bed of the Jeep, his feet strapped into clamps.

"Alright," says Carlos. "Let's go."

"Right." Says Justin and the powerful machine propelled forward in the direction of Metallosaurus.

Meanwhile at the abandon Warehouse district...

Teej and Cassie teleport to the location. They inspect their surroundings utilizing their Turbo Navigators.

"So much for our first date." humors Cassie.

"Hey, the night's still young." assures Teej. "If we split up, we can cover more ground. Keep your eyes open."

"Right, Teej." responds Cassie with a smile. Armed with their Turbo Navigators, they use their sophisticated hand-held Computers to conduct a sweep of most of the abandon warehouse district. They study the visual readout while rapid beeping chimes from it.

After moments of searching with their Turbo Navigators, they discovered something. A warble sound emanated from Teej's Turbo Navigator.

"Hey Cassie," informed Teej. "I got a lock on something."

"Where?" asks Cassie.

"According to my readings, we must be getting close." says Teej who points at the construction site not too far away. "There. Come on." beckons Teej as both him and Cassie race to the location.

As they ran through to the debris of the construction site, a dramatic scene befell their eyes. A menacing raider-party of Piranhatrons were terrorizing the construction workers. The workers clamored to safety. One of them left behind a glowing piece of amber.

The Piranha-like marauders advanced on the two heroic teens. The Pirans approach the piece of amber and picked it up.

The two Rangers forward flipped onto the scene.

"Hey Fish Face," Coerced Teej as him and Cassie approached them. "I don't think that belongs to you."

"Yeah," joins in Cassie.

Responding with their fish-like grumbling and crouched into attack stances, the two teens knew a fight will ensue. Within a matter of seconds the fight began. A thundering of THOK sounds were heard as the two teens defeated all seven Piranhatrons in combat. They remained in their fighting stances until the defeated Piranhatrons disassembled in splashes of water.

"That wasn't so bad." says Cassie.

"Quick," beckons Teej. "Let's the key." The two fighters knelt down beside the chunk of amber.

Cassie picked up the chunk of amber and examined it.

Teej accesses his wrist communicator.

"Dimitria," says Teej. "This is T.J., we found it."

"The device that you have discovered is called the Super Sonic Morpher and Cobalt Key," explains Dimitria through the communicator. "The source of the Cobalt Ranger Powers."

"Whoa," says Cassie as points at the chunk of amber. "It's glowing."

"That means the Power is ready to be awakened from its resting place." continues Dimitria. "Since we are unable to utilize the Cobalt Ranger Powers, we must find a worthy beneficiary to claim them, or else-the Powers will be lost **forever**."

The Teens exchange worried glances with one another.

"Step aside, Rangers." scorned a disembodied voice from behind them. They tear their attention away from each other and soon discover Elgar waiting for them on the sandy beach. "That Turbo Key is ours and ours alone."

"Elgar." Curses Cassie.

"Now, who invited you to the Party?" quips Teej as both he and Cassie whirled around and applied their fighting stances.

"I'm crashing," disheartens Elgar as he brandishes his Card Sword. On queue, a troop of Chromites teleported onto the location. Behind him, they crouched into fighting stances. "And I brought a few of my friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," contends Cassie.

"You meddlesome Rangers are in for it, now." The dimwitted alien erupted with maniacal laughter. "Chromites - ATTACK." Carrying out his orders, the lackeys swarmed the two. "Don't let them get away with that Hovercraft."

"There's too many of them." says Cassie as the Chromites ran down the beach towards them.

"We got we came for." confirms Teej. "Let's teleport back to the Command Center."

Teej and Cassie nodded at each other; accessed their wrist communicators and teleported from the location. Their teleportation energy waves crawled along the sky reaching the Power Chamber.

"Ratz," curses Elgar as he slaps one Chromite. "Auntie D is not going to be happy about this."


	2. Charged For More

CH. 2

In the darkness of space, lies the Space Base..

"Grr," growls Divatox as she steps towards her nephew. Steam curling out of hears. "I sent you to do one little thing."

"I-I'm Sorry, Aunti D." cries out Elgar.

"Oh Shutup you Peanut-shaped dimwit." At that, Divatox burns crimson eye beams into Elgar's chest.

"Oh isn't it wonderful how they argue amongst themselves?" jibes Havoc as nudges one of his Chromites.

Divatox fixes him a mean glare.

"We should take advantage of the confusion." suggests General Havoc. "Strike now whilst we have a chance."

"Have I got just thing the thing." Chimes in Porto. "Behold my newest super-duper high powered detonator. We just activate the timers and once it reaches zero –KABLOOEY!"

"Hmm." says Divatox. "I will need a Monster. Oh I need a real monster. A monster with Power.."

"I present to you a Racer from the future: Red Line." says Porto.

The Bay doors slide open to reveals a pale grey werewolf alien who has a Red Stripe going down his body.

"Redline, at your service." Said the wolf who howled loudly.

"Redline harnesses the power of speed and uses it to decimate anything in his path." Says Porto.

"Alright, you overgrown sardines. You have your orders. NOW GO. And don't fail me this time!"

"Don't fret me dear sister." said Havoc. "My loyal Chromites will wipe them off the planet."

Both Havoc and Divatox join in evil laughter.

Meanwhile at the Command Center..

The Carlos, Teej, Ashley and Cassie are observing the video feed of their battle with the Chromites. Justin and Alpha 7 were using the high-tech instruments of the Command Center to examine the Super Sonic Morpher and Cobalt Key. This Gold version of the Turbo Morpher and Key was trimmed in silver.

"So what are we looking at here, Justin?" poses Teej.

"Alpha and I ran some tests," starts Justin as he sets the Super Sonic Morpher and Key back onto the computer console. "According to our calculations, the circuitry is way too advanced." explains Justin. "In any of our hands, it can spell danger."

"We are going to need all of the help that we can get." concludes Teej. "It's essential that we activate the Cobalt Powers soon. There's no way around it."

"Teej is right," chimes in Ashley. "I think I can speak for everyone here when I say those Chromites aren't getting easier to fight."

"Havoc's Chromites are no game," says Cassie. "If we don't upgrade our fire power soon, Divatox and Havoc will overrun the city within a week."

"Then we have to find a Torchbearer soon before the flame dies out," concludes Teej. "Or else it would spell danger for Angel Grove."

The teens exchange fearful glances with one another.

The Alarm blares throughout the Command Center, interrupting the conversation.

"Speak of the devil." gibes Alpha 7.

"What now?" says Ashley as the teens gather around the Viewing Globe.

"It's one of Divatox's Monsters again." says Justin.

"And it's attacking the City Plaza." says Cassie.

"Let's Get to Work." dictates Teej. The teens nod in agreement and stand in formation.

"Shift Into Turbo!" Proclaims Teej, and through a series of arm movements, the Morphing Sequence Commences:

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" proclaims Carlos.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" proclaims Justin.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" proclaims Ashley.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" proclaims Cassie.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" proclaims Teej.

Transformed into their respective suits, The Turbo Rangers teleport out of the Power Chamber and reach the Downtown sector of Angel Grove.

"Alpha," says Dimitria. "Adjust the morphing grid and search for a Veteran Ranger who can fit the criteria of the Cobalt Powers."

"I'm right on it, Dimitria."

Later on..

"Ha Ha," cackled the Redline as innocent civies clamor away to safety. "Running won't do you any good because there's no place to hide."

"Hold it right there." commanded a distant voice. Redline turned his attention to entrance of the City Plaza. The five Turbo Rangers forward flipped onto the scene.

"Power Ranger," cursed Redline. "It's only a matter of time before Angel Grove falls to Queen Divatox and General Havoc."

"Who are you?" needles Red Turbo Teej.

"Like—what are you?" asks Pink Turbo Cassie.

"My fans call me Redline," said the Werewolf. "The fastest Racer in the Galaxy."

"Alright team," leads the Red Turbo Ranger. "Let's Do It."

"Right." respond the others as the heroes strike a team pose. "**Power Rangers Turbo!**"

"You insolent fools." menaced the Monster. "You won't stand a chance against my army of my Chromites."

Just then, a giant portal opens in the sky. An army of Robotic warriors drop through the portal and land on their feet. These enemy grunts are known as Chromites. Mechanical whirring can be heard, as the multi-colored foot soldiers assembled behind the Monster and crouched into attack position.

"Oh no," says the Pink Turbo Ranger. "Not them again."

"Chromites," appointed the Monster. "ATTACK."

"Let's do this, Rangers." led the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Right." Responded his team.

In a rallying Kiai, the Turbo Rangers applied their fighting stances and advanced on the Chromites.

The cat-dance begins as Rangers and Chromites twirl around each other in an exchange of blows. The Rangers were able to execute techniques and movements in a natural reflex-like manner.

Hearing shrieks of terror from across the way, the Pink Turbo Ranger saw innocent civilians surrounded by Chromites. That site definitely spelled trouble.

"The civilians are in trouble." reported the Pink Turbo Ranger. "I'll help them."

"Right." responds the Red Teej.

"I'm coming with you." chimes in the Yellow Ashely.

Both Turbo Rangers rush over to the Chromites and pull them off of the two civilians. The two Rangers them place themselves in between the civies and the robotic warriors, applying their fighting stances.

The Pink Turbo Ranger glanced at the two civies.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

Holding each other for dear life, the father and daughter answered with a nervous nod to the Pink Ranger. The Pink Ranger turned her attention to the Chromites.

The Robotic warriors surrounded them and crouched in attack position. That's when the two rangers felt that sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs. What did they get themselves into?

"Are you ready?" asks Turbo Cassie."

"Yeah," responds Turbo Ashley. "Let's do this."

Kiaiing loudly, the two Rangers initiated the scuffle with the surrounding Chromes. The female Rangers grunted as they put up resistance to the Chromes, but their combined power wasn't enough. Soon the band of Chromes overpowered them.

"Ugghf!" cries out Turbo Ashley. "There's too many of them."

Taking advantage of them in their helpless state, the surrounding Chromites over powered the two Rangers and seizes them in captivity. The two Rangers tried their best to hold their ground.

"There are too - strong." heaves the Yellow Turbo Ranger as struggles in their steel grapple.

"Ugh," says the Pink Turbo Ranger as she accesses her wrist communicator. "Teej, we're pinned down here. We need some backup."

"Sorry, no can do. We're up to our necks here." reports The Red Turbo Ranger. Yards away, the Red, Blue and Green Turbo Rangers have engaged the Monster in a grapple. Their intention was to overpower him with their combined strength. "I need you to hang on." The transmission then cuts out.

"I know," said Ashley. "Let call on our Turbo Weapons."

"Right." Agrees Cassie.

"Turbo Wind Fire." calls Turbo Cassie as she equips her bow weapon.

"Turbo Star Chargers." calls Turbo Ashley as she equips her device weapon.

With their combined weapons the two fighters takes out the surrounding Chromes.

A battle cry tears from her throat as she unleashes a tornado of slashes onto the Chromites. Sparks fly from the Robotic Warriors as they forward flip onto the ground. Lying in defeat the Chromites disassemble and disintegrate into the atmosphere.

"Cassie," said the distant voice of Teej. "We can use a little help over here!"

Startled the Pink and Yellow Turbo Rangers assemble with the others.

With the civilians free and the Chromes defeated, the five Rangers were able to concentrate their efforts on the Monster.

Sparks rain in the air as the Blue, Green and Red Rangers impact the ground in a thud.

"Come on, guys." said the Red Ranger. "Let's pull ourselves together." As the three male Rangers climbed back to their feet, the two female Rangers joined them.

"Teej!" cries out Cassie as she helps him up.

"Great," said Turbo Carlos. "We're together again."

"Alright Redline," said the Red Turbo Ranger. "You're through."

"You are no match for me, Power Puffs." menaced Redline.

"We'll see about that." said the Red Turbo Ranger as the team applied their fighting stances. "You guys ready?—Let's Do This." In another rallying cry the Turbo Rangers advanced on the monster.

The Monster was able to hold a strong resistance to the Ranger's offensive. His Kata was well-tuned as he evaded their attack through Judo throws.

"Are you okay?" ask The Red Turbo Ranger as he helps the Pink Ranger off the ground.

"Yeah." Responds Cassie. "He's really tough."

"No one can save you now, Power Dweebs." Redline sprang into the air with the agility of a cheetah and landed a heavy slash onto the Red Turbo Ranger.

"-HNH-" groans the Red Ranger as he flips into the air rolls with the force of the ground through quick recovery.

"Man," said the Red Turbo Ranger. "Nothing we do even scratches this guy."

"Yeah," said the Green Turbo Ranger. "His hide is too thick for our attacks."

"I know," said the Yellow Turbo Ranger. "Let's try our Auto Blasters."

"Good idea." Agrees the Red Rangers and in unison, all five Rangers un-holster their side arms; aim and fire.

They open laser fire onto the Monster. Sparks fly erupts from its hide, but t still stands.

"Is that all you got?" taunts the Monster as he shakes off the hit.

"I totally grazed you." said the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"Congratulations." snarls Monster. "You fight like a cow!"

The Monster tossed the Pink Turbo Ranger into the air as if she was a child.

"And you fight like a dairy farmer." retorted the Green Turbo Ranger.

"…And YOU fight like the Pink Ranger!" retorts the Monsters.

"Whoa-Ugghf!" grunted Carlos as he bounced off a nearby stationary vehicle. Jolts of pain lanced through his back as he rolled with the impact of the ground.

"The detonator is set and you Rangers are running out of time." Said Redline. "My job is done, here."

"To Be Continued." menaces the monster as he extends his hands and webs of energy strike the ground.

::ZRAKK-BOOM::

An explosion erupts closely behind the Turbo Rangers force flipping them into the air. They land on the, but recover instantly.

The Redline then teleports in a curtain of conflagration leaving the Turbo Rangers and the armed detonator.

The Turbo Rangers pick themselves off of the ground.

"Quick," says Teej. "We have to disarm the bomb.

"Let me take a look," says Blue Turbo Justin. The Rangers heard a sharp gasp from him.

"What is it Justin?" asks Teej. "We only have five seconds left."


End file.
